


Singing in the Face of Everything

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Multi, Needed a fluff break after that last one, No Smut, Pure freaking fluff, Suuuuuper light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You return home from a mission Steve hadn't known you were going on. Fluff ensues. Based on two prompts:"I'd hug you right now, but you're covered in evidence. And I also really don't want to.""Evidence is a really nice euphemism for blood, gore, and guts.""You're totally missing the point. Do you know how pissed I am at you right now?"and:“Did you get my note?” “Of course I did. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Singing in the Face of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> I think we all needed a little fluff after that last angst ridden adventure.

You climbed off the jet, tired and worn after a long mission. Nat and Clint trailed behind you, bruised and bloodied. Steve was waiting at the end of the ramp, a very unimpressed look on his face. You ignored it as you walked up to him and pressed your lips to his, drinking him in. “I missed you.” You murmured, pulled away to lean your head against his chest. 

He hummed as he pulled away from you and grabbed your gear out of your hands. “I’d hug you right now, but you’re covered in evidence and I don’t think you deserve one.” He grumbled. 

You shrugged a shoulder as you followed him out of the hangar. “Evidence is just a really nice euphemism for blood, gore and guts, isn’t it?” You asked cheekily. 

“You’re totally missing the point. Do you know how angry I am at you right now?” He demanded. 

You shrugged. “I don’t see why. You got my note telling you I was going out, didn’t you?” You asked. 

“Of course I did. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping.” 

You grinned. “So I don’t see what the problem is.” 

Steve let out a sigh that seemed to scream; ‘What am I going to do with you?’ 

Your smile only got bigger. “I’m going to go hit the showers, baby.” You said, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. You blinked away before he could start in on another lecture. 

Steve walked into the apartment and dropped your bag on the coffee table. Bucky looked up from the kitchen table where he was cleaning his guns. “She’s back?” He asked. 

Steve nodded stiffly. 

“She hurt?” 

Steve shrugged a shoulder and Bucky’s arm whirled as his fist clenched. He willed himself to relax. If Steve wasn’t in medbay then you couldn’t have been hurt that bad. Besides, you’d made Bucky promise that he would try to be less overprotective. He was doing his best to live by that, too afraid of pushing you away again. 

Bucky sighed and turned back to his weapons. 

For the next twenty minutes, nothing could be heard in the apartment except for Steve’s angry mutterings and the clacking of Bucky’s weapons. 

Then, suddenly, you blinked into the room next to Bucky, singing lightly. 

“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no, no . . .” 

You pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hiya, baby.” You murmured. 

You blinked away and appeared in the kitchen. “You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh.” 

You blinked in next to Steve and threw and arm around his waist, using him like a pole as you swung around him. “It’s too cliché, you won’t say you’re in love.” You sang. 

Bucky watched from the table, a grin forming on his lips as Steve fought his own smile. You grabbed Steve’s hand and held it above you, using it to spin yourself as you continued humming the melody under your breath. 

Steve quickly lost the battle against his stewing anger and before you knew what was happening, he grabbed your hand, stopping you mid-spin and dipped you low. His own deep voice was awkward and off-key but your smile could have outshone the sun as he sang the next line. 

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.” 

You jumped in. “My head is screaming get a grip, girl!” 

You looked at Steve pointedly. He sighed half-heartedly. “Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” 

You twirled out of Steve’s arms. “Ohh-oooooh.” You hummed as you danced back to Bucky. You grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Bucky didn’t even try to resist as your face implored him to dance with you. 

You and he swung in awkward circles as you beamed up at him. “Give up, give in, check the grin you’re in love.” You cooed, running your hand down his face. 

Bucky shook his head though his face probably showed the truth of your statement. 

“Don’t be proud, Sarge, it’s Okay you’re in love.” You sang softly. 

You smiled softly as Steve came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He leaned his head against your shoulder as you continued swaying in Bucky’s arms. 

“Oooooh-ooooooh. At least, out loud . . . I won’t say I’m in love.” You finished. 

Steve chuckled behind you as you smiled up at Bucky. “I love you, doll.” He murmured, squeezing your waist. 

“Me too.” Bucky echoed, leaning down to press his lips to yours. 

“You two are my world.” You said simply. The three of you smiled.


End file.
